Jutsu Chu de Bunshin no Jutsu
by Wixvhen
Summary: A demonstration one-shot of the Jutsu Chu de Bunshin no Jutsu! A bunshin specialist who goes to extremes to protect his family when attacked by a foe of great skill.


[center][b]Jutsu Chu de Bunshin no Jutsu Lit: Technique Within a Clone Jutsu[/b]  
-[/center]

The young man glared at his opponent, blood streaking his cheek. He had fought valiantly, but this opponent... Everything he did was just so erratic. "Nii-sama will avenge us..." The blue eyed man spoke through tears. "Nii-sama will-" His words were cut off as the sword penetrated his throat in a single instant before sliding through, removing the head.

The sword nin smiled a cocky smile before turning his back on the body and walking towards the village. That was one half of the clan. Time for the other half. Cracking his neck, he already saw the village being evacuated. His detection jutsu allowed him to find any of his targets if they tried to leave, so he felt assured that they were still in the village, so far.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" The man sang out through the open streets, the blood stained sword leaving a trail as he walked. His ears perked up for a moment as he heard the sounds of shuriken. Raising his sword to the sound, he rapidly deflected a few before slicing through the body that followed and flew behind him. Hearing the 'poof' he humphed. Just another shadow clone. This clan used all sorts of clones, and he was honestly quite tired of these trash techniques. Clones were only as good as the person who used them.

Almost as soon as the 'poof' came form behind him, he felt the full force of a foot crushing down on his back. Spinning with the force, he sliced through the new shadow clone. "That was a dirty trick... How did I not hear or smell it coming?" He asked, confused. He was a tracker and assassin, able to find and kill any target. Anything taking him by suprise was shocking, much less when they land a hit.

Two men appeared from the shadows, unsuprisingly plain in appearance. They appeared to be a man and his clone, brown hair, flack jacket, simple Konoha jounin suit. The only unusual thing was that his weapon was a kunai with a purple edge. Obviously a poison. It made sense. A clone user who used poison would need to only land one successful attack while risking little outside of chakra.

"So that's the plan. You'll save your clan, single handedly, and protect one sibling." The man's face turned to shock and then anger. "You killed them both...?" The clone user asked, obvious rage on his face. The cocky look on the assassin's face was the answer he needed. Going through handseals, one, then two, then three clones appeared, one after another, apparently not being the same type of clone.

Quirking a brow, the man brought his blade forward and dashed ahead, disappearing for a moment before appearing behind the first clone, swinging through it before throwing two knives at the other two, contrary to the more common and larger kunai.

The first disappeared as if it were a normal shadow clone, however the other two responded differently. The second seemed to absorb the knife before it came out of it's own hand and began using it like a second blade, being made of mud apparently, while the other seemed to have the knife bounce right off with the clang of metal on stone to greet his ears.

The mud clone ran in bringing forward the knife while the other clone attacked with a simple fist, bringing the poisoned blade behind with a follow-up strike. The mud clone was sliced in half across the stomach as the assassin ducked underneath, spinning as he put more force into a second strike, slicing through the pile of boulders that became the second clone, the kunai not even getting close.

"How did you expect to fight against me?" The sword-wielding man asked with such an obvious sense of condescension before he spun around and sliced through the mud bunshin again before it could reform before kicking a part of it away, causing it to finally break apart and stay apart. "You aren't fast enough or strong enough." He added one last minute with an almost laugh in his voice.

Going through handseals, he managed to finish the last one before he felt the blade slice through him. "And this time, your jutsu won't save you." The assassin finished as he saw the body begin to slice into halves... Only to see the features melt away into a different face entirely, the young man he had murdered earlier that day seemingly having been his opponent. It was a corpse clone. Using the chakra remaining in a dead body, you animated it and forced it to henge into your own form. A rather dark jutsu to use, but effective.

"Is that really all you can do?" The would be blade user asked as he turned to face the direction the scent had reappeared at. "If you can only fight quality with quantity, you'll find that I'm a bit harder to beat than your 'average anbu'." He noted with a sense of pride in himself. He frowned, however, when the clone user finished handseals again. This time the clones didn't appear instantly. They grew.

The blood that had been dripping along the path, every drop turned into a clone, all of them clearly of lesser quality, as their own features weren't entirely transformed, red being their dominant color, but their sheer number made them appear formidable. Chuckling, the assassin didn't seem daunted at all as they group began rushing him, instead he pulled out a second blade and began slicing, dodging, weaving, any attempt to block the swords was met with a clear slice through the weapon and the bearer.

A few of the more well formed ones near the clone user seemed to almost appear fully natural, and while they were harder to slice through, they met their end quickly, leaving only the man... And two more of him. "Ugh, this numbers game is getting boring. Why won't you just die?" The swordsman growled out before leaping forward to end all three at once. What he was met with suprised him. As his swords went through the two on either end, he felt his body stiffen, both swords seemingly hitting a wall as they stopped short of the man, before falling from his hands.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu and a basic barrier." The clone user spoke explaining, in short, that he had put jutsu into the clones. "And this." He said as another clone came from behind him in the shadows. "Is a weapon clone." He explained as two swords seemed to extend from it's hands before it leapt over the clone user, bringing the two blades down on the man's shoulders, only to have the swordsman replaced by the corpse that had been struck down earlier in a puff of smoke. Kawarimi. Of course.

As the clone looked around confused, it was struck in the forehead with a knife causing it to burst as shuriken and senbon flew in every direction. The barrier fell almost instantly as the swordsman's blade came from behind, extending through the heart of the now unprotected clone user. "Looks like I found the real one, this time." He whispered into his foe's ear before pulling the blade out, the hunted man falling to the ground.

He dropped to the ground, coughing blood out as a pool of red formed around him. "You... Think you won..." The man spoke through the red pouring out of his mouth as he struggled. "But you have achieved nothing..." He said as his features began to change. This time it was not to a corpse, but to that of an old man, far older than what he had been fighting. The blade wielder's eyes widened. He wasn't one of the two. Looking around, he saw parts of the buildings around him, the shadows, the earth, even the blood on the ground began to shiver and start forming.

He was surrounded by them, it wasn't just half-baked clones like earlier. "Planetary Clone Jutsu. A jutsu that uses an almagation of anything and everything, taking on the full abilities of the user." The body on the ground said as it began to rise one last time. "Almost as useful as the mind clone jutsu that lets me fight through another person." The coprse said as it's features began to change back into that of a the man he had been fighting from the beginning.

"When you attacked, my son and I had already left. The old man you killed refused to leave and asked that I give him the power to fight you. Until you find the seal for the Planetary Clone Jutsu, we will continue to fight you, no matter what you do." They all spoke in unison as their numbers seemed to grow ever more numerous.

The swordsman's angry scowl couldn't even be described. He was furious beyond words. Not only had he been tricked, he wasn't even fighting the original, and to sum all of that up... He was in a never ending trap that couldn't be stopped until he broke the source of this jutsu. Unbeknownst to him, the seal had been closer than he knew. The old man had had a seal placed on his own body, the stomach bore a strange symbol wrapped in a seal. The chakra of the old man fueled the jutsu, and until the corpse was drained entirely of chakra, the jutsu would continue endlessly.

Watching the growing army, it took little time for the blade enthusiast to dig into the nearest clone as it turnedback into it's base wood, holding tight to the blade that hadn't managed to make it through. As the numbers began to rush into the fight, it was all he could do but to fight for his life.

From outside the village, a man and his son walked down a well trodden path, trying to lead the people away as the carnage of the village continued. Looking back the son had to ask. "Oto-kun... Where are oji-san and nee-chan?" The little boy asked with a confused look. "They're... They went ahead of us... We'll see them again..." The father explained, unable to tell the child what happened just yet. He would wait until they met the child's mother in the next town. Turning back towards the village, he didn't even need to go back to know. He was certain they would never see that assassin again.

Inside the village the assassin lay inside a dark building, having managed to hide for a few moments. His face was bloody, he had poison running through his body, and he had more cuts and gashes than he could even count. Pulling a vial from his pocket he drank the contents before dropping the bottle. "This... Isn't... Over..." He quietly said between gasps of breath. Hearing footsteps outside, he hid himself away from the newcoming clones. As they passed, he began to tear the clothes from a dresser to wrap his wounds. His mission wasn't complete yet... He would finish what he started...

[center]-[/center]

Let's face it, this isn't my best work. I botched the entire ending, and no matter how I wrote it, it never came out right, so I took the 'better of multiple evils' and stuck it in there.

The demonstration was about the idea of a bunshin specialist. Not just that, but in placing jutsu within the bunshin that could go off as they were destroyed. The first was a shadow clone within a clone. When it was sliced through, it reformed on the other side and struck.

As I said, not my best work. My -next- work will be related to _ Village RP game, however. A piece of my character's history that they are unaware of that affected their growth from that point on in their life.


End file.
